Opposites Attract (Fred Weasley Love Story)
by RenWeasley
Summary: Melody wasnt a shy girl but she stayed away from most people. She had a normal life till she ran into the twin gingers. Her life was never the same after that. Will she fall for one? Or will it end in a one-sided love. Oh and did I tell she has a twin herself name Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

Melody sighed. They were moving again. For what the 5, 6th time? They had to move so much for her mothers work. But now that her mother had left her father,Elsa, and herself. They just needed a new area. To get rid of the past. And that's what they were doing, moving to another country. They had always lived in the United States, where her mother had been from. Her mother was muggle, father a wizard.  
Her mother, Tracey, had got to London for a trip when they met. Her father, Ed, was living there at the time. He was working for the ministry, for muggle items. It was love at first sight they would tell the girls. But Tracey had to go back to her home. Ed had ran after her leaving his life behind. Maybe finding out their twin daughters were witches and her husband a wizard is what made her leave. They would never know. So here they were back in his home country starting over.

~ Melody's pov ~

It's been 3 years since mom left us. I looked over to my dad. He was going over paper work again for the ministry. He had gotten his old job back. Her sister had her face in a book like always. Sighing I looked back out the window of the train. He was going to take us to get our school supplies. We would be starting in our 4th year at some school called Hogwarts. We knew all about magic, Our father had taught us much of what he knew already. I hated our mom for doing this. I liked my life, I don't like change. I had to leave my only friend behind. That means I would have to make new ones, and I don't like people. Elsa on the other hand was miss popular, loved people at having the attention.  
The train stopped. As we got out my dad was telling us about his days at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong it sounded like an awesome school but still. After picking up our robes we headed to a book store. It must have been something going on there as there was a bunch of press looking people around a table with some guy signing books. That's when my fathers face lit up.  
" Author!? " He was looking at a guy around his age with red hair like mine.  
" Ed!? " They were smiling and shaking hands. They must have knew each other. I stood behind looking at the books as they talked. " I can't believe its you! Last I heard you had left! " Author said. " That right I did leave to America but I'm back now " dad smiled to the guy. " We will have to catch up really soon? Where are you staying around? " That's when I left I didn't want to hear more. Elsa must have thought the same as I seen her going the opposite way.  
I was looking at some school books when someone grabbed my shoulder. " GINNY mom is looking for-, oh your not my sister." Some younger looking kid said. I gave him a glare. When two twins came over. " Ron you seem to not know who your own sister is we see " they both say. I slowly try to walk away but they stop me. " So who are you? We've never seen you before, are you new?" " But you must not be, you look a little old" They say to me. " I am new, I'm just going into the 4th year! " I snap at them. They just laugh at me. " Looks like this ones got some spark, and we are in the same grade " The one says smiling. " I'm George and this is Fred " The other tells. " Melody " I say as I quickly run.  
I hated talking to people. I hope I don't have to see them again. I'm glad the one didn't see me looking at him. Even tho they were twins the one made my heart beat faster than it ever has. I sighed at I went to find my twin Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Melody's Pov ~

I quietly sat looking out the window. We were on the train to Hogwarts at this time. All I wanted to do was take a nap, but Elsa was going on about some guy she had met at that book store.  
" You should have seen him he was so cute! " She was telling me. I would only nod. That's when she screamed. I jumped out of my seat.  
" What happened?! " I look over to her. She was pointing to the door, some boys were standing there. Oh great... It was those twin boys, and another guy. I sat back down, Elsa sat with me after letting them in. " That's the one I was talking about she nodded to the other boy with from what I can remember Fred and George.  
" Well hello again... Melody? " The one twin says to Elsa. She laughs. " That's Melody, Im Elsa. " Elsa says flipping her hair. I roll my eyes. She was such a flirt. " Well nice to meet you Elsa " The twins say together. " Oh and this is Lee Jordan " They point to the other boy who smiles to Elsa. This carry's on with the four of them talking, well Elsa just giggling like an idiot to them as I stare outside not caring.

It seems like forever till they leave saying that the train will be stopping soon. Since we are to be 4th years we follow them up to the castle. I was hoping to see the great hall right away but since we are new and not first years we must wait near some office to get sorted. I stare in aw at the eagle that must be the stairs to the headmasters. Father had told so many stories about this. I never dreamed it would look so.. I cant even word it. " Isn't- " I stop Elsa was just sitting there playing with her hair. How could she not think this was so cool!  
Some time later, a woman by the name of McGonagall lead us up the stairs to the headmasters. The room was huge and just had so many magical artifacts. In the middle was a desk with a man with a long beard. He smiled to us.  
" Ahh, Elsa and Melody Crest. Nice to finally meet you, I remember your father. quite the trouble maker for a HufflePuff " He laughs as he waves us over to a chair and a.. hat? " So who wants to go first? " He nods to the chair. Elsa jumps straight to the chair. He gently sets the hat on her head. it starts to talk to her it seems. It then yells!  
" Slytherin! " She smiles as she jumps off the chair to let me on. I look over to the headmaster he looks.. grim? I sit down as he puts the hat on my head.  
" ahh very fond of learning, also brave at times, wicked temper at times. Maybe HufflePuff? No... Strong will." The hat goes quite. " Ravenclaw! " I get down from the chair. I look over to the adults. With the faces their making it seems like its going to be some long school year.


	3. Chapter 3

It feels like only a week has passed, but its been months. Christmas was coming soon. The snow was just sticking to the ground. I was in the library looking over some books. Hermione had asked me earlier that day if I had read up on anything about the Chamber of Secrets, that from what everyone is talking about has been opened. Yes I had seen something about it once just the matter of finding the book.  
I had become study partners with Hermione at the beginning of the year when we both had been reading about the same things, time went by and now we are best friends. I really don't have other friends so to speak. I sometimes talk to Luna, she has some different topics, but shes very nice for company. I even had become friends with Harry and Ron because of Hermione. All my friends were younger than me, but the people in my grade and house were just.. How could I point it? Not ones I would like talking to. I even had a run in with those twins pranks, my school books lets just say turned on me. I now will never even go near those twins  
That's when I found what I was looking for. I jumped up ready to go show Hermione when I bumped into someone.  
"Bloody Hell! Watch where you're going!" They snapped. I looked up it was my sister. She looked different. We just stared at each other for some seconds, till I broke it.  
"Sorry" I whispered as I went around her. I could hear her and her friends laughing. That girl was not my sister. That was the first time I had seen her since the first day. We both had strawberry blonde hair, mine more red, hers more blonde. But now, her hair almost seemed white, and her eyes, which were green like mine, seemed almost black. Like her soul, I laughed at that thought. She really has changed. I heard she was hanging out with that kid Draco, from what Harry says is not good. I just hope was still the kind hearted Elsa I knew, or was that just a act?  
I just let that thought leave my head as I ran down the hall to find Hermione, or at least Harry or Ron to give to her. Again tho I bumped into someone, or someones. It was my turn to yell "Bloody hell" as I fell to the ground.  
"Hey look who it is Fred!" one said. "Melody, nice to see you, hows the books? They said. Oh Merlin, not those two. I quickly get up as I glare at them. "They are better now that you two are not near them." I snap. "Someone seems"-"Like they are in a good mood."-"How about you join us for a prank"-"To lighten that mood" They both say. I just laugh at them as I walk around them. "Hey! Wait!" they yell, running up to both sides of me. Being much taller than me, both take an arm and start carrying me the opposite direction I was going. "Hey let me go! I need to get somewhere!" "Nope your going to go set up a prank with us!" they tell me laughing. I have a bad feeling about this I think as I get carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh merlin. Why was I doing this? I cant believe I'm letting them drag me into this. We could get in so much trouble! I needed to relax, I'm sure they do this all the time and don't get caught. Or do they? Oh no, I should leave while they have their backs to me. I start to step backward, edging to the door behind me. So close I was to the door then I could run, hopefully.  
I could feel the door handle. No! It made an awful loud noise. They turn to me laughing. I sigh, it was no use, I was going to be involved, as I walk back to them to know whats going to happen.

"Come on now Melody!"-"Its going to be so much fun!" They say. I just glare at them. They laugh. "Your face isn't very scary just to let you know" I think George says.  
"It could be! I'm just not choosing to be scary!" All they do is laugh more at me! I stomp my foot as I turn to leave again. But they grab my arm as they lead me up the stairs to Professor Lockhart's office. At least he wasn't here.. But maybe this would be fun, it was Lockhart, and he didn't know anything about teaching.  
The prank was all set up. We had taken all his mirrors, and paintings of himself and hidden them away. Knowing him he would have a fit by this. I laughed a little at the thought. " Oh my George! Look at that she smiled and laughed at the same time!" "Blimy she is!" I stop and look at them, then start to laugh again, I had to say this was really fun. They start to laugh with me, as we leave the class to go to the great hall and talk before he gets back. Maybe these twins weren't so bad after all.  
I could feel the stares from my house table as I sat with the twins. But I didn't care, they were fun to talk to. " You know for a Ravenclaw, your not soo, how can I put it? Stuck up?" Fred says laughing. I just laugh with him "Yeah no, I can be, but I choose not to be, its fine to let lose at times, guess I'm just different" They smile at me. That's when the doors fly open with a mad looking Lockhart.  
"My mirrors! My paintings!" He cry's. Everyone is laughing at him as he runs to the teachers in the front, I could tell they wanted to laugh too. This really had to have been one of my favorite days.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been some months now that I've become friends with the twins. A lot who are in my house just ignore me more, saying I shouldn't be a Ravenclaw, but I just ignore them. The twins, or what I call them now, the ginger twins, were fun to be around. I still have only helped on the one prank, as Snape had found out who did it. The boys took the fall for it, not telling I helped. Now I just help plan and get stuff for the prank, never the prank. Hermione had been warning me tho, saying I could get in a lot of trouble from helping those two. But shes no better helping Harry and Ron.  
But poor Hermione, with her in the hospital wing, because of that.. creature thing in the school. I didn't know what to think. I gave the book I had been looking over with her to Harry so he and Ron could read up to. It was in their hands now. Whatever they were doing. Just hope these two keep safe.

The school year was coming to a close. everything seemed normal now, well if you call going to a magical school normal. I was waiting in the great hall with Fred at the time. We were waiting for Harry and Ron to bring Hermione to meet up with us before the train ride. George now, we didn't know where he had gone off to. He had been doing that lately. Leaving me and Fred. But it was good I guess, Fred and I now were bestest of friends. I could tell him everything, and he to me. That's when I seen her.  
"Hermione!" I yelled as i ran up to her to give her a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better, glad these two didn't get in..to much trouble" She said this as she smiles at Ron and Harry. We all laughed at that. George then even joined us with Lee. The perfect way to end my first year. Its gonna be sad tho to leave. I'm going to miss them all. Well we'll write I hope. Maybe I could even see them over summer. Fred did say he would teach me some Quidditch. I smiled to myself as we all got to the train for home. Yup perfect way to end the year. If only I knew that next year was not going to be so, how can I put it? Bad.


End file.
